


crowded

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: Five Blondes and Levi [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Party Games, Sleepovers, awkward teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia and Annie have their friends over for a sleepover, and they play the game Sardines.<br/>(Ymir gets thrown in the pool.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	crowded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knic28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/gifts).



> !!!!!!!!!! It's Alix's birthday!!!!!!!! I love them very much!!!!!
> 
> Quick summary of Sardines:  
> Only one player hides and all the lights are out in the house, and the other players go hunting individually. When a hunter finds the hiding place, though, instead of announcing it, that player gets into the hiding place, too. And so it goes. As each hunter finds the hiding place, the hunter joins the hunted until they are crowded - you guessed it - like sardines. The game goes on until the last hunter finds the sardines.
> 
> Also, if you're like me and need a visual to understand how this house is laid out, I made one! Find it [here](http://roses-and-cinnamon.tumblr.com/post/114479882507/so-this-is-the-layout-for-the-fbal-house-i-know).

Mikasa volunteered to go first.

She watched the other four girls leave, turning off lights as they went, and slipped underneath the table.

She waited, mouth curving into a smile when she heard three sets of footsteps go right by her.

One set, however, almost impossible to hear, paused. They circled the table, and Mikasa considered grabbing their ankle.

It would hilarious, but cruel.

She missed her opportunity anyway, because they crouched, whispering her name.

It was Annie.

“I’m here.”

She picked up a chair to keep it from squeaking, and crawled underneath the table.

Mikasa reached out to get an understanding of where she was, and found Annie’s- oh, well, she just totally groped her girlfriend.

Annie turned to touch her, moving the chair back.

Their hands found each other’s, and they waited together.

Ymir came next.

Her long legs made quick work of the stairs, and she stopped in the open area.

They heard her snicker, and head towards them.

The chair she pulled out screeched against the floor until Annie slapped her leg, and Ymir being Ymir, she just got down and made do with the gap she had made.

“Sup.”

Mikasa was irritated they hadn’t had a little more time together, but whatever.

“How did you see us?”

“I could see Annie’s hoodie.”

They kept their voices at whispers, and Annie sighed.

“Trade us places, Ymir.”

They shuffled around, nearly hitting heads on the bottom of the table.

The material of their jeans made a sound against the wood floor, and soft footsteps came close.

Ymir smiled, moving again as Historia crawled underneath a chair and faceplanted in her lap.

“Hey.”

“Hi...”

Historia’s voice was embarrassed, but she found Ymir’s hand and placed hers over it.

A few minutes later- or an eternity, time wasn’t well kept in the dark- loud footsteps skipped down the stairs.

Sasha sighed as she went by, and Historia heard clothes rustling, and a hand shot out from underneath the table.

There was the most bloodcurdling scream, a thump, and dark laughter. She gasped, shoving Ymir out of her way, and slipping out from underneath the table.

“Sasha?”

“I’m dying...”

Historia sighed, turning her phone’s flashlight on, and looking at Sasha sprawled on the floor.

“Everyone get out from under there. Turn the light on, Mikasa. Ymir, grab paper towel.”

Her firm voice meant business, and in a minute they were all sitting at the table, Historia pushing on Sasha’s bleeding nose.

“You’ll be fine.”

She whined at her, but went ignored, as Historia turned to stare at her sister and friends.

“ _Who tripped Sasha?”_

Ymir just stared at her, trying not to laugh- rude, but innocent.

Mikasa shook her head- innocent.

Annie was pointedly staring at the ceiling, smile playing across her face- _guilty_.

“Annie.”

“I didn’t do it!”

The greatest thing about Historia was that she could tell when people were lying- she would never reveal her secret, but she knew.

The sisters stared at each other.

“Apologize.”

Annie ducked her head.

“Sorry, Sasha. I can get you some ice…”

Sasha sniffed-or tried to, then whimpered.

“You just want everyone else’s noses to suffer.”

Annie laughed, and Mikasa shoved her shoulder.

Historia ignored them, and Ymir’s laughter.

“You good to play, Sash?”

“Yup!”

The smile on her face made everyone nervous.

Lights turned off, and the group went into the living room to wait the few minutes Sasha had to hide.

It passed, and they split up.

Annie wandered around the dark of her house, the tips of her fingers brushing against the wall.

In the open space of the first floor, between the living room and the stairs, she paused.

Was that-

Was that a bag rustling?

She went into the kitchen, and the faint light from outside revealed that the pantry door was ever so slightly open.

The corner of her mouth twitched, and she went inside, sitting down beside Sasha and closing the door with a soft click.

“Gimme some chips.”

There was an awkward pause where Sasha didn’t know where Annie’s hand was, and, well, her boobs were definitely not it, but eventually some chips were placed in her hands.

Mikasa came in, settling beside Annie, warm against her side.

The three snacked quietly, until Ymir slammed her butt down across from them, long legs taking up what little space there was.

They started to bicker, not noticing their fifth person.

Historia stumbled into the kitchen, cheeks flared- she was only the last one because Ymir had stopped her on the stairs, and distracted her quite _efficiently_ before dashing away.

There was hushed arguing from the pantry.

“Just sit in her lap!”

“You were the last one here, go sit outside!”

“You guys are crushing my chips…”

Historia opened the pantry door, sighing.

“Hey.”

They all got up, spreading about the kitchen, and the darkness hid Historia tip-toeing to lean on Ymir, whispering to her.

“I’m hiding in the bathtub downstairs.”

Ymir nodded, and she stepped away.

“Okay, you know the drill.”

The others went into the living room, Historia heading down the stairs, footsteps silent.

The allotted two minutes passed, and they all left, Ymir following after her girlfriend, noting that no one else thought of it.

The basement was fucking freaky as hell. Darkness and basements were not a good combo.

But she followed the wall, turning into the bathroom and taking hesitant steps until hitting the bathtub.

“Babe?”

“I’m at the dark end, hold on, I’ll scoot over.”

Ymir managed to get into the bathtub beside Historia without making noise or hurting herself, which was an accomplishment.

They seemed so much closer in the darkness, legs overlapping, fingers lacing together. Their heads rested against each other, breaths steady.

Historia turned to kiss her cheekbone, whatever she could reach, and knew she could never get enough of _this,_ of _Ymir._

And Ymir couldn’t get enough space.

“Babe, could you have chosen a bigger hiding spot?”

“No.”

She sighed, shifting her legs, moving closer.

Historia dropped her head to her shoulder, strangely comfortable and content sitting in a bathtub in the dark.

 Annie ruined it.

They didn’t even know she was there for a second, and Ymir startled when she made out someone climbing over the tub, bumping Historia.

“What the _fuck_?”

“Hey guys.”

She settled across from them, and Historia could _sense_ her sister’s smug expression.

“Where are the others?”

“Mikasa should be- yup, hey Mikasa.”

“Hi.”

She sat down as well, and Ymir curled her legs up, awkwardly tucking them underneath Historia’s.

They sat together, silent, peaceful, for the moment.

Someone attempted to climb into the tub, sprawling over Mikasa and Annie, Sasha’s voice coming out of the darkness.

“Wait, am I the last?”

Warm hands slipped out of her own, Ymir moving her arms, reaching for something _-_

Water poured out of the faucet for a split second, drenching Historia’s leg, but she had bigger concerns.

The showerhead burst on, spraying Mikasa, Annie, and Sasha with cold water.

Historia and Sasha screeched, Sasha getting a mouthful of water.

Mikasa and Annie lunged for Ymir as she scrambled over the tub, tripping on the toilet and flailing out of the bathroom, turning on the light as she went. Historia slammed the knob back, cutting off the waterflow.

Ymir was dead meat.

The two climbed out, managed not to slip on the floor, and tore out, towels fluttering in their wake.

There was a faint scream, but it sounded like Ymir had a chance.

Sasha and Historia stared at each other, brown eyes accusatory.

“You-“

“It wasn’t me! I didn’t know!”

There was a crash, and Historia paused.

Sticking her head out of the doorway, she called out to them.

“Please don’t kill my girlfriend!”

“No promises!”

She shook her head, and looked back to Sasha.

“Do you wanna change?”

“I want a change of _friends_.” She paused. “Yes.”

“Go ahead and find something of Annie's.”

Sasha left the bathroom, stomping into the other room.

There was a scream and the back door slammed.

Turning on the stairway light, Historia nearly slipped in a puddle on her way up, hoping to not witness Ymir’s murder.

She did, however, witness the frankly breathtaking sight of Mikasa and Annie throwing Ymir into the pool.

(Ymir later insisted that because no one had photographic evidence, it never happened.)

The two came inside, and Historia slipped out, standing at the edge of the pool.

Ymir pulled herself up and rested her wet head against her shins.

“You deserved it.”

She looked up, smug grin firmly in place.

“It was worth it.”

Historia shook her head with a smile, offering her hand.

“You won’t pull me in?”

Ymir took her hand as she glanced at her clothes, laughing.

“If you were wearing white, maybe. But you’re good.”

Rolling her eyes, Historia pulled her out.

“I think we’ll stop playing Sardines for now. Pizza sound okay?”

Their hands didn’t part.


End file.
